


Entwined

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has changed. </p><p>They are usually so desperate for each other that it is fast and frantic; all hurried touches and shallow breaths, hurtling towards one explosive release.</p><p>It’s different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just more fluff I wrote a little while ago and I just found it again and thought it was cute and then wondered why I hadn't posted it on here yet; couldn't think of a reason so here I am, posting it now!
> 
> I can't remember if there was any reason behind why I wrote it. It wasn't a prompt. Sometimes I write because of something personal that happens to me and it's a good way for me to get it out of my system and deal with it - so it could be something along those lines - or maybe I just felt sappy and fluffy one day and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Enjoy x

Something has changed.

They are usually so desperate for each other that it is fast and frantic; all hurried touches and shallow breaths, hurtling towards one explosive release.

It’s different this time.

Instead of getting bored by the film and pouncing on her before it has even finished, he stays still; watching until the credits roll down the screen, before he flicks it off and drops the remote to the coffee table.

She smiles warmly at him and he can’t help but lean in to kiss her delectable lips.

But as she moves to deepen it; as they usually would, he pulls back and stands, offering her his hand as he pulls her to her feet.

At this point they would be at each other again, crashing into walls and shedding clothes as they clumsily make their way down the hallway to the bedroom; but not today. He takes her dainty hands in his and delicately brushes his lips against her knuckles, marvelling as her breath catches, before guiding her gently towards their bedroom.

She turns to him as he closes the door behind them, expecting him to advance on her and press her hungrily into the bed. He steps closer to her and cups her beautiful face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over her cheekbones and across her jaw; gazing into her deep blue-green eyes, before pressing his lips reverently against hers.

She whimpers and her hands slide up his chest, her fingers deftly undoing the buttons as she goes before she pushes it from his shoulders. His hands wander down her body; stroking down her neck and making her smile as it tickles, skimming over her shoulders and down her sides; fingertips just brushing against the small swell of her breasts before they reach the curve of her hips.

He doesn’t reach his hands round to her arse for a cheeky squeeze, where she would usually break from the kiss to swat at him and chastise him; while secretly she is thrilled. Instead he reaches down further, to the hem of her summery dress and toys with it a moment before leisurely lifting it up her body and tossing it over her head.

Having broken the kiss, he takes the opportunity to admire her; taking one step back from her and hushing her as she shies away from his adoring gaze.

“Shhh,” he steps back in, embracing her before lifting her onto the bed. “You’re beautiful, Alex,” he states.

She scrambles up the bed until she can lie comfortably, on her back, with her head on a pillow and he joins her, choosing to lie beside her, and rolling onto his side slightly, leaning himself up on his elbow so that he can look down at her.

He cups her face as he chastely kisses her lips once, before pulling back again. She looks adorably confused and he stifles a grin, opting to distract her with feather-light touches down her neck and shoulders and across her collarbone and chest. She hums when his finger starts circling one nipple and then the other, moving so close, and yet so far, from where she needs him. He tickles down her sides, plays with the frill at the elastic of her knickers then runs his fingers back up her body, teasingly dipping them into her belly button and he leans over to kiss her again as they reach her sternum.

She gasps as he cups a breast and brushes his thumb against her nipple, immediately feeling the little nub harden at his touch; and he tentatively allows his tongue to enter her mouth, licking along the inside of her upper lip before meeting her own and tangling them together.

He continues as he supplies her other breast with the same treatment and she arches into his hand, silently begging for more.

Her hands come up to his face and she buries her fingers in his hair as he raises himself over her and straddles her; never breaking the kiss until the very last minute and he hears her gulp in air as his mouth descends her stunning, sun-kissed skin.

He reaches her knickers and she holds her breath in anticipation, before he by-passes them and continues to kiss down her legs. He kisses the inside of her thighs, her knees, all the way down her shins, the side of her ankles, the top of her dainty feet and the end of each toe; making her squirm, before making his way back up.

He lies over her legs, resting his chin on his arms; crossed over her lower abdomen and smiles up at her. He has never felt so happy in his life. She is his, and he is hers. They have been together for almost two years now and even though they haven’t come out to anyone but very close friends and family, he couldn’t be more delighted to have her in his bed, just like this, night after night.

“What?” she asks, chuckling lightly with embarrassment and bringing her arms over her face to hide in the crook of her elbows.

“I’m so lucky,” he states and she opens her eyes, peeking sceptically through a gap in her arms. “So lucky,” he continues as he rises again, moving up her body to pull her arms away from her, “to have someone as cute,” he kisses her forehead, “and funny,” he kisses her nose, “and beautiful,” he kisses her lips, “as you.”

She crinkles her nose in response before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a proper kiss. She lifts one leg over his hips and rolls hers against him in an attempt to get him to hurry up. But he smiles and bops her on the nose before unwinding her leg from around him and kneeling up between her thighs.

His fingers trail across her stomach at her knicker-line and the muscles there jump beneath his fingertips. He glances up to see her biting her bottom lip and watching him expectantly and he dips his fingers below the band and gradually drags her knickers down her legs and off her feet.

He kisses her again; the soles of her feet, the inside of her legs and back of her knees, all the way up to her hipbones. She bends her legs and parts them for him and he chuckles at her obvious impatience before settling happily between them. He kisses and nips at the inside of her thighs and licks a line up the crease between her legs and her sex; now dripping with arousal, and she whines in frustration. “ _Matt_.”

He wraps his hands firmly around her hips, making it difficult for her to move them, glancing up at her one last time; to see her panting, mouth slightly open, eyes glowing with need and anticipation, before diving his tongue between her thighs.

He laps at her wetness before dragging it up and circling her clit. She bucks her hips a little at the wonderful sensation and with all that teasing it is not long at all before the heat crackles through her and she has the sheets clenched tightly in her fists, screaming his name, back arched and toes curled as she comes hard; an orgasm ripping through her like none she has ever experienced before.

“God,” he pants as he clambers delicately over her once more. “I love you,” he declares before capturing her lips with his. He notices in the moment before his mouth meets hers that she has never looked more beautiful; her eyes shot wide with lust from her orgasm and surprise from his declaration, not knowing whether to smile or to cry, so he distracts her.

He rolls his hips against her once and both of them moan at the friction. It has the required effect and her hands are immediately drawn to his trousers, frantically undoing the belt and he stands to open the button and zip and shuck his trousers and boxers down before crawling over her again.

She whimpers into another kiss as she holds him close, cradling his hips between her legs and he sheathes himself inside her.

They stay like that for a minute, barely needing time to adjust, but just wanting to hold each other and to savour the moment. Then she wraps her arms around his chest and her legs around his waist, holding him to her and he begins to rock his hips in rhythm.

She breaks away and buries her face in his shoulder; revelling in the feeling of his weight over her, the slide of his skin against hers and the friction inside. He is so close to her that his pelvis scrapes across her clit with each movement.

“ _More_ , darling,” she whimpers breathlessly into his ear and he kisses and nips at her neck as he drives into her a little harder and faster.

His back is slick with sweat and her legs keep slipping, so she locks her ankles together. He is so close to her now that the only way they could physically be any closer would be if they were to crawl under each others’ skins; but she still doesn’t feel like he is close enough.

She wriggles a hand up and tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling his head up from her shoulder, to kiss him. She moans into his mouth as he thrusts with more abandon, before dropping her head back and smoothing his fringe from his face with tender fingers so she can see his warm, hazel eyes.

“I love you,” she whispers.

It is the first time he’s heard her say it.

They have shown each other countless times how much they love one another; bringing each other tea and coffee, or dancing together, staying until morning, sharing their food and feeding each other, buying little presents for each other just because they were thinking about one another.

They wrap their arms around each other again and kiss once more; finally she feels close enough. They are connected at every point; hips, hands, hearts, lips and minds. And she gasps, biting down on his shoulder as she keens and arches beneath him; her entire body trembling as her orgasm washes over her; like a wave over sand. She feels the warmth travel up from her toes to her ears, and she shivers and whimpers as it just keeps coming.

She vaguely registers his hips stutter and hears him curse her name in her hair by her ear as he also tips over the edge.

But it isn’t until his hips still and he lies, rather limply, over her that her orgasm finally relents.

Feeling exhausted and the most satisfied and overjoyed she thinks she has ever felt, she lazily strokes her arms up and down his, now sticky, back; smiling contently at thoughts of what had just come to pass between them.

Sensing her bliss but not wanting to squish her, he lifts his head and begins to lever himself off her.

“No,” she cries out and clings to his back, tightening her grip with her legs. He stills and frowns at her softly. “Don’t move yet,” she says in explanation and he settles himself comfortably over her again.

“Are you alright?” He asks by her ear, stroking his hand through her hair.

“Never better,” she replies with a sigh. “I like being this close to you; I wish we could just stay here, entwined, forever.”

He pushes himself up on his elbows to look at her and she relaxes her legs from around his waist before they begin to ache.

“You know,” he says cautiously, tucking a damp curl behind her ear, “we can’t stay like this forever,” he pauses and she pouts. He kisses her again, finding her irresistible and confirming his impulsive thoughts as a good idea. “But there are other ways we could stay entwined forever...”

Her brow furrows adorably, her arms moving up around his neck as he kisses her again. “How?”

“Marry me?” he states against her lips and she freezes.

He pulls back to look down at her and gauge her reaction; her eyes are wide and her mouth hangs open and she seems to be struggling to find words. He waits patiently with a smile and she finds them eventually.

“But, darling,” she releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding, “no one really knows about us...”

“And what better way is there to come out to everyone than announcing we are engaged?” he rubs his nose affectionately against hers.

“Engaged,” she repeats in a whisper, “to you?”

“You, to me; and me, to you,” he grins, “Entwined together forever.”

“I like the sound of that,” she finally smiles, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. She can feel him beginning to harden impossibly inside her.

“Is that a _yes_?” he asks hopefully.

“Yes,” she purrs, wrapping her legs back around him; and she has no intention of ever letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
